Bendy
is a cartoon character created by Joey Drew Studios and the titular character in Bendy and the Ink Machine, first appearing in Chapter 1 and onward. The studio's flagship character, Bendy starred in a series of cartoons thirty years before the events of the game, often alongside the studio's other characters such as Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel. In game, Bendy primarily appears as a destructible cardboard cutout that pops up frequently wherever Henry travels. The cutouts themselves appear to sometimes move on their own and small clips of Bendy's cartoons can also be seen playing throughout the studio. Background Description Bendy is a devil-based cartoon character that, like other characters of the period, is black and white and has a cheerful-looking expression sports pie-styled eyes. He is entirely colored in black but the face, which was instead white in color. He wears shiny black shoes, a white bowtie, and a pair of gloves which closely resemble other cartoon creations like Mickey Mouse, each possessing two black buttons. The shape of his head resemble cartoony "horns" that always remain facing the viewer no matter which way Bendy is facing. Because he lacks a neck, his head floats a few inches away from his body. Bendy has a notable wide, toothy grin. His mouth never appears to open or close but can still move depending on his mood, as shown in few known cartoon shorts. In terms of his size, Bendy appears to be short, being easily towered over by Boris. Bendy's cutout height is nearly the size of Henry however. Personality In the animated shorts including "Tombstone Picnic" and "Haunted Hijinx", Bendy is shown to be rather impatient and easily startled or timid, yet justifiably cheerful and mischievous as his devilish nature would imply. It is also shown that he and the other characters may not have the best relationship and he frequently gets into trouble. As a cutout from throughout the chapters, he entirely lacks both emotions and personality due to being just an object. Main appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Bendy makes his first appearance in the chapter appearing as numerous cardboard cutouts. The cutouts can move on their own, often startling Henry in the process: * From the narrowed room, a cutout will peek out from the door that is left of Wally Franks's audio log if Henry opens it after opening the first door from the right. * One cutout will suddenly appear after entering the break room for the first time, when preparing to collect the items. Henry questions who put it there and if he walks far ahead and goes back, the cutout has disappeared. * When Henry moves closer to the hallway that leads to the projector room, the cutout will peek out from the right side of said room after collecting all six items. When Henry walks in to investigate, it leans against the wall with a pool of ink at Bendy's feet. Bendy can also be seen in animated form on the projector once it turns on. Chapter 2: The Old Song Bendy once again appears as multiple cardboard cutouts. In this chapter, the axe allows Henry to chop some of the cutouts into pieces. However, if Henry turns his back to the cutout and then looks, Bendy appears good as new, without any sign of being damaged. This only occurs if the cutout stands in front of a pentagram. Those without the symbol will remain in pieces. Bendy's most notable appearance as a cutout takes place in the recording studio. Looking down from the projector booth, Henry will see Bendy sitting in one of the orchestra chairs, but entering the recording studio afterwards will cause Bendy to disappear. Looking up, he can be seen looking down on Henry from the audience booth. If Henry continues to move back and forth between the two rooms, Bendy will eventually take up all the recording studio's seats in a group of nine, earning an achievement. Bendy's cutout is seen popping out from the right side of the entrance to Sammy's sanctuary upon approach after activating the ink flow. Walking in backwards will prevent Bendy's cutout from peeking, with no "violin" sound played. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Bendy appears again as yet more cardboard cutouts, propped up against the walls of the multiple floors of the complex. After either the "angel path" room or the "demon path" room, Bendy's cutout peeks out from behind a corner. As Henry rounds it, he is surprised to see that it is Boris holding the Gent pipe. After meeting [["Alice"|"Alice"]] and agreeing to do favors for her in order to escape, Henry must find and destroy fifteen cutouts of Bendy with the axe. After Henry does so, "Alice" congratulates him, but also warns him that she forgot to mention [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] hates when people destroy the cutouts. She advises Henry hide, as "Bendy" appears seconds later. Chapter 4 Bendy will appear again in Chapter 4. Other appearances Hello Bendy From the mod for Hello Neighbor, a rock in a shape of Bendy's head can be found inside the refrigerator from the kitchen. This is the exact model of Bendy's statue head seen inside the upper ceiling of Chapter 2 where one of the "wandering" Bendy cutouts is located. "Tombstone Picnic" Bendy makes an appearance in the cartoon short "Tombstone Picnic". "Haunted Hijinx" Coming soon... Trivia General = * Bendy's appearance is most likely based on a amalgamation of cartoon characters such as Felix the Cat and Mickey Mouse from the 1920s. He also appears to have some influences from Max Fleischer's characters, such as Bimbo. ** The bowtie Bendy wears is strikingly similar to Krazy Kat's, a character from the cartoons animated by Bray Productions. * Seen from all known cartoon shorts, Bendy's horns are drawn to always appear in the same style no matter which way he is facing, the same way as the position of Mickey Mouse's ears. ** His horns also resemble Mandy's hairstyle from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. * Unlike most characters from the cartoons, Bendy wears many different outfits seen from several posters and elsewhere. ** From "The Dancing Demon" poster, he wears a leaf skirt. ** From the "Train Trouble" poster, he wears a train conductor clothing. ** From the "Hellfire Fighter" poster, he wears a firefighter hat. ** From the "Hell's Kitchen" poster, he wears a chef's hat and a bandana collar. ** For the Steam Summer sale image for Chapter 2's 60% off sale, Bendy wears a 1900's swimming suit, a sailor's hat, and a swim ring like as if he is going for the beach. ** For the Steam Halloween sale image for Chapter 2's 50% off sale along with the bundle's 36% off sale, Bendy dressed up as a vampire and holds a trick-or-treat bucket in the shape of a pumpkin. * Bendy has a statue of himself that appears in Chapter 2 and 3'' as a respawning point. * Bendy appears in the loading screen before the gameplay for every chapter, the same animation that was originally played on the projector from ''Chapter 1. * Bendy has an official Twitter account, which post tweets for the game's future announcements as well as responding to fan tweets. * It was revealed by theMeatly in his Q&A video that Bendy does not actually feature a tail, despite Bendy himself being a "stereotypical" devil. Mike Mood on Twitter also confirms that Bendy does not possess a tail in the official design, but said that fanart of Bendy possessing a tail is totally fine."Fun fact: Bendy doesn't have a tail. Other fun fact: it's totally fine if your fan art has a tail. ;)" - Mike Mood. July 10, 2017. Twitter. * On July 3, 2017 from Twitter, theMeatly made a joke about Bendy using a direct quote from Joe Dante's comedy/horror film Gremlins."Cause you never can tell... ... there might just be a Bendy in your house... ;)" - theMeatly. July 3, 2017. Twitter. * Bendy's cutout has a duplicated texture from the back. * Bendy's cutout is simply referred to as "BendyCutout" in the game files.Imgur - Bendy and the ink machine game files names. * Similar to himself from the cartoons, Bendy's cutout keeps his feature of having no neck, the head floating above his body without any connection. * Starting at October 5, 2017, the official website promotes a downloadable paper Bendy mask for Halloween. ** theMeatly confirms that he originally planned to make real official masks but does not have any time to make them for this Halloween. Although the official masks are still planned some day in the future. |-|Chapter 1 = * Sketches of Bendy can be seen on few desks in the workshop, one being a small version of Bendy's head on a square along with the word "NO", hinting the drawing of Bendy with his mouth lacking his iconic teeth was a rejected design. * In the first trailer for the game, Bendy's cutout from the workroom is standing on the left side of the dresser, but is standing away from the filming screen in game. * After the second jumpscare of Bendy's cutout near the projector room, there are few ink stains on the floor by the cutout's feet, implying that something has moved it while leaving the puddles behind. * Bendy's gloves from the beta version of Chapter 1 sported three darts, similar to those of Mickey Mouse. In the more recent versions of the game, the darts are replaced with a pair of buttons. According to Mike Mood lately after stating that Bendy's beta version is not canonical to prevent everyone's confusion,"Incase there was any confusion. #BATIM" - Mike Mood. June 30, 2017. Twitter., it is to make Bendy more unique when set against those other characters."No, this was a design choice so that it could be uniquely identifiable :)" - Mike Mood. August 16, 2017. Twitter. ** Both audio for the "violin" sound from Bendy's jumpscare are totally different to each other. ** The "outlines" are very thin as seen from the side views, making the cutout as if it is made of paper than a cardboard. * In the game files for Chapter 1's prototype, there is a face texture for Bendy without a mouth, as if unfinished. This texture implies that Bendy was possibly going to appear in a physical form, as opposed to appearing deformed like "Bendy" himself. There is also an unused texture of Bendy's gloves to match this, although the darts are missing. |-|Chapter 2 = * A whistle that was initially heard heard in the trailer for Chapter 2 appears to have similarities to Mickey Mouse's own whistling tune from the 1928 Disney cartoon, Steamboat Willie. The whistle itself can be heard in game if the player approaches the large ink pool in Chapter 2 where "Bendy" will normally spawn, but facing backwards and away from where he will appear. On approaching the door, machinery can be heard and the whistle plays shortly afterwards. There are a few pieces of evidence that imply Bendy is the origin of the whistle: ** Sammy Lawrence, during the Hot Topic Q&A, references the whistle, saying that the whistling is his clearest memory of the studio. He also says that the whistling is a vague melody with a sinister purpose."I remember a whistling sound.. a vague melody.. with a sinister purpose. Yessss I remember that." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** In "Tombstone Picnic", Bendy's voice seems to consist of whistling noises when he is laughing at Boris or is startled by something. * Bendy's silhouette appears in Chapter 2's release image, where he is seen on the letter "O'" from the word "'TWO". * An image of Bendy holding an umbrella and splashing through ink can be seen printed on the wall from the music department hall, near the entrance to the recording studio. This is an edited version of a piece by Poppy May, one of the first three fanart contest winners. * An emotion chart of Bendy can be found on one of the desks in the music department, all depicting him with the same smiling expression. A note on the right side says "Do not let Joey see this". The sketch is a piece created by one of the first three fanart contest winners, MaxInkly. * In Chapter 2's files from the pre-update, there is a Bendy cutout with aging stains that is not used in game. The cutout's head is also connected to the torso, unlike the others. |-|Chapter 3 = * The Bendy cutouts can only be destroyed by using the axe, despite the multitude of different weapons that Henry can wield. * There are six pieces of fanart from the Chapter 3 contest that are used in the game and four of them depict Bendy. These include promotional posters for Bendy cartoons, such as Hell's Kitchen and Hellfire Fighter, as well as an advert for bacon soup. The artists for these pieces were Firion Bifrost, Shannon Marie, Noisypaperdragon, and Nao Sasaki. * Prior to update patch 1.3.1, there is a less amount of Bendy cutouts and Henry can only destroy four cutouts instead of fifteen for one of "Alice's" tasks. Audio References ru:Бенди pl:Bendy Category:Characters Category:Toons Category:Males